


5 Times Reddie Was Canon and Everyone Expected it to Be a Joke, Because Duh, and 1 Time the Losers Finally Noticed

by astromirage



Category: IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Fix-It, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Richie Tozier is a Dork, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris Lives, dog named tomato, richie is a celeb, stan is done, the losers are oblivious, the losers are really fucking dumb, there is dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: twitter: adasonnycarisi
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 211





	5 Times Reddie Was Canon and Everyone Expected it to Be a Joke, Because Duh, and 1 Time the Losers Finally Noticed

1➹ _one year after it 2_

_dickie:_hey y'all, me and eds are gonsta be in Vegas in 2 days bc im doing fuckin comeback shows. so if y'all wanna fucking bop on by. Eds is gonsta be there bc im forcing him. 

_bev the big red bitch:_bitch me and Ben are going to Vegas for our engagement party. 

_asthmatic homo:_Richie just fucking ask them like a normal human. 

_dickie:_i don't think so eddie kaspbrak my sweet, beautiful, baby. 

_big bill:_i can make it! 

_benald:_yea, me and bev can make it there!

_mikey:_i can't make it, im in New Mexico for another 4 days. 

_dickie:_why would you wound me like this mikes? 

_asthmatic homo:_oh shut up 'Che. 

_dickie:_oh i was joking baby boy. 

_stan:_oh my god it is 2 am please shut the fuck up, yes Richie, me and bill will be there. god you are fucking annoying. 

_dickie:_awh! you make my heart pound, even more so than my precious eds! 

_asthmatic homo:_OH MY GOD SHUT UP 

_bev the big red bitch:_i do have to second that, i have work in the morrow. 

_benald:_i as well

_mikes:_...y'all need to CHILL 

_dickie:_>:( eds baby, come comfort me in my times of sorrow. 

_asthmatic homo:_ no. 

_dickie:_im being serious. 

_asthmatic homo:_fine.

_bev the big red bitch:_do you just call eddie that shit to piss him off? 

_dickie:_yes, absolutely. 

_asthmatic homo:_idk how i survive sharing a house with him. 

_dickie:_its bc u had no other options dickwad. i was ur only fuckin option. 

_asthmatic homo:_fuck divorces! 

_dickie:_fuck hets! 

_asthmatic homo:_yea! fuck hets! 

_benald:_hey

_bev the big red bitch:_yea! hey >:( 

_dickie:_ill say it again! FUCK HETS! SAY IT WITH ME BABY

_asthmatic homo:_FUCK HETS! 

_mikes:_oh my god shut up and sleep. 

_asthmatic homo:_okay! let's go to bed rich. 

_dickie:_fine>:(

2➹  
Richie picks up his phone and opens up Instagram. He feels a tug on his sweatpants and looks down at his Pomeranian, Tomato, pulling on his bottoms. He turns on a live and points down at the small dog. 

"Hey lil dude, how's my baby doin'?" He coos out, kneeling down and scratching his head. 

Eddie comes down the stairs, shirtless and yawning. Richie looks up as Tomato runs over to Eddie's feet. He shifts the camera up making Eddie blush as he picks up his son. 

"We need to feed our dog son." Eddie says, laughing quietly. 

"Yes, Lord Tomato needs to be sustained. My baby boy, my light of my life, my angel, not Eddie, the small dog, Tomato." 

"Lord Tomato?" Eddie asks. 

Richie nods and goes over to the food container. He fills up his dog's bowl with food and Eddie lets him go to eat. 

Richie finally looks down to the comments in the live. 

_bevmarsh:_tomato is so babey. 

"Hey Eds, Bev says Tomato is babey!" 

"I have to agree." 

_billdenbrough:_why did you forsake the dog with a name like Tomato? 

_stanuris:_^^^^^^

"Tomato is a cute name, fuck all of you." Richie responds, playing frustrated and flipping the camera to face him. 

_mikeshan:_tomato is such an odd name for a dog. 

_bevmarsh:_^^^i have to agree. 

_benhans:_stop insulting Tomato! 

"Thank you Ben, my only friend, the handsome, beautiful man you." Richie says, sitting at his breakfast bar. 

Eddie looks up and glares at Richie, "What's going on?"

"All of our friends are insulting our baby boy." 

"About what?" Eddie asks, sitting right next to him. 

"His name." 

"You did name him after a vegetable." 

"Actually a fruit." 

"Oh shut up 'Che." 

"I'm still right though baby." 

"Yes, but you're still a fucking dickwad." 

"Awh, get you a mans." 

"Don't call me your mans Rich." 

_bevmarsh:_oh shit fucking rejected. 

"I'll block you Beverly." Richie laughs out. 

3➹  
_Richie Tozier's Netflix Special;I Finally Left The Closet, and Other Clownery._

Eddie looks over to Richie and smiles. 

"Have you watched your special?" 

Richie looks up from his gnocchi he was shoveling down his throat. "Wha, no. I don't watch my own shows." 

Eddie nods and texts the group chat. 

_asthmatic homo:_y'all seen Richie's special yet? 

_bev the big red bitch:_yea, who's the mfing "special guy" he's talking about? He never says his name. 

_asthmatic homo:_i don't fucking know, i haven't watched it yet, and i don't go to his shows because i have a real job and real man things to do. 

_dickie:_let me be your sugar daddy then. 

_asthmatic homo:_no, literally no. 

_benald:_well im happy you have someone Richie! 

_dickie:_thank you benny boy! 

4➹  
Eddie and Richie sit in a nice restaurant in Vegas, they don't expect Ben and Beverly to walk in, to a table across from them. Beverly notices them and waves happily. 

Eddie looks up frantically, dropping Richie's hand he had been holding. 

"Hey Beverly, Ben." Eddie says quietly as they walk to their table. 

Richie coughs and feels blush tinge his cheeks. "Hey y'all." 

"What're you guys doing here? Don't you have a show today?" Ben asks, looking at the two. 

"We just wanted to get something to eat." Eddie explains. 

Richie nods and takes a bite of his steak. 

"We'll leave you to it. See you two later." Bev says, dragging Ben back to the table. 

"Do you think we'll meet Richie's boyfriend soon?" 

"Who knows baby, who knows?" Bev responds, kissing his cheek. 

5➹  
Richie sighs as he walks Tomato with Eddie by his side. 

"What wrong Bub?" Eddie asks, taking the tallers' hand in his. 

"Nothin' just tired of our dumbass friends being dumbasses and asking who my boyfriend is." 

"It's all right, they'll figure it out soon enough." Eddie kisses his knuckles and smiles. 

When Eddie visualizes a man running towards them with a camera, he immediately drops his hand and looks straight ahead. Richie grumbles something and picks up Tomato, cuddling him close. 

"Daddy's are gonna keep you safe lil boy." Richie whispers out, kissing Tomato's head. 

The man snaps a plethora of photos from across the street, he tries to near the other side and Richie turns a sharp corner, and another and another. 

"I'm so sorry Eds. This sucks major fucking dick." 

"It's okay 'Che. Can't blame my famous comedian boyfriend for being famous." 

Richie's eyes soften and he smiles. "You're amazing." 

They didn't care if the photos ended up in an article called "Richie Tozier Spotted with Mystery Man Walking His Dog!" Which it did. 

They didn't care if they're friends saw it and thought that was cute, somehow not questioning their relationship. Which they did. 

+1➹  
Eddie smiles as the rest of the losers pile into his and Richie's living room. They all set up on the floor and Richie lugs a cooler full of alcohol closer. 

"Just like old times." Richie says, smiling. 

They all nod and go for a beer, turning on a movie and chilling. 

Stan has found a spot in Bill's side, same with Beverly and Ben. Richie and Eddie don't hesitate to climb onto the couch and snuggle, Eddie tucks himself under Richie's arm and Tomato settles in the taller's lap. 

The night winds down and they're all cleaning up. Eddie sits on the couch, getting ready to get up to help and Richie pats his head. "Just chill out, you did all the work putting this together." 

Eddie nods and sits back and everyone puts away empty bottles. At some point they all finish and get to the living room but before anyone can sit down, Richie pulls something from his pocket and sits in front of Eddie. 

"Hey there Eds." 

Eddie looks down at his boyfriend. "Yea?" 

"I uh, I didn't know how much I needed you in my life until I remembered you and found out you were married. It was one of the greatest pains I've ever experienced." 

Eddie feels his cheeks blush and he gasps. 

"I never want to know a day with you and our dog son. I never want to know a day without your cheek scar or your cleaning habits. I never want to wake up without you. I'm just not there without you Eds. And it took me more than 27 years to realize that." 

Bev is frozen along with Ben. Stan is smiling, nodding his head. Bill merely crosses his arms and quirks an eyebrow. Mike has a look of adoration on his face. 

"Will you marry me Eddie Kaspbrak?" 

Eddie tackles Richie and kisses him long and deep. "Yes, oh my fucking god yes!" 

Richie slides the ring on and kisses him before looking over at the losers. 

"Y'all are together?" 

They both nod. 

"It was pretty fucking obvious." Eddie says, kissing Richie again. 

"Yea, I mean, I call him baby, he's literally my boyfriend from my special, the paparazzi photos. We just didn't say anything because it's funny seeing you guys act like dumbasses." 

"Valid." Eddie quips, scooping Tomato into his arms. 

"Wow." Bev mouths, surprised in the very least. 

"Can y'all stop acting like we weren't head over heels in love with each other when we were kids?" Richie says, giving his son a few good scritches. 

"He has a good point." Stan mutters, sitting on the couch. 

Richie felt happiness overwhelm him and he smiles, the fact his now fiance is settled into his side, it brings him contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
